1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical junction box, and, more particularly, to a receptacle box for an underfloor system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Even though Edison is widely known for the creation of the first commercially practical incandescent lamp in 1879, he also developed an electrical distribution system for light and power, including generators, motors, light sockets with the Edison base, junction boxes, safety fuses and underground conductors. Since Edison's pioneering work a plethora of devices for the distribution and use of electricity have been developed. Junction boxes, and more particularly, underfloor distribution boxes are among the devices developed for the distribution of electrical power.
Underfloor distribution boxes are available for installation in concrete or wood flooring. Boxes for installation in concrete flooring are generally taller in nature, thereby allowing for the electrical interconnection to be under a substantial amount of concrete. This configuration reduces the likelihood of weakened concrete and protects the electrical conductors from drilling, when the installation of equipment on the concrete floor is undertaken. Underfloor boxes for installation in wood flooring typically are more shallow than those for concrete floors, which reflects the need of a wood floor structure.
Underfloor distribution boxes are made from cast metal, formed sheet metal and from plastic. Removable or hinged flip up portions are the typical manner of access to the electrical power receptacles contained in an underfloor distribution box. Wireways or conduit may be connected to boxes to provide for the distribution of electrical power thereto.
When the electrical and/or communication needs of an occupant of floor space changes, the reconfiguration of the underfloor boxes often becomes necessary to meet the new power and communication needs. The altering of receptacles requires an electrician to rewire receptacles in the underfloor boxes.
What is needed in the art is an underfloor box which can be easily reconfigured.